Professor Layton's Guide to Being a True Gentleman (old old old)
by itacake
Summary: *CANCELLED AND BEING REMADE* Four years after the event of Lost Future, Clive and Luke strike a deal. Bill Hawks would be kicked out of office and everyone would know the truth of the politician's corruption. Clive would show repentance for his actions. Happy ending. One problem, though. No one can see him.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this IS a pairing fic, and I didn't really want there to be much age gap, so I saw this headcanon that Clive was eight during the blast making him 18. Luke's 14th birthday was recently, so 4 years- well- not exactly in this story.**

**I'm sorry for taking up your time. Reviews are always appreciated and enjoy! Thank you!**

* * *

"Luke, would you mind releasing those poor snails back to where they came from?" Professor Layton lifted his feet as a snail slowly attempted to trek across the table they were resting on. Early that day, Luke had gone out and collected seven snails when it had rained. "A true gentleman never disturbs nature until necessary."

Looking up from his puzzle, said boy had nodded and collected the snails back into the jar before adjusting his blue hat and slipping on his (now dirty) shoes. "Alright professor, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Since the events of future London, about four years have passed and Luke had moved back to London a year back. He was now a bright eighteen year old boy who never really matured that much from his big move. Though appearance wise, he has grown to be a fairly strong, tall young man (inheriting Clark's height).

Though, no one really ever spoke of the attack as of recently. Even Flora (whose cooking still made a strong adult gag), had decided to try erasing the day from her memory.

Was it because he was gone? Up and disappeared from existence? Either way, no one talked and no one found out the true secret of Bill Hawks. Meaning, yes, he was still prime minister.

The sun started seeping out through the clouds by the time Luke had returned all of the snails. His wristwatch confirmed that it was about five in the afternoon, and that he had been outside for about half an hour.

"Oh darn, I've been out way longer than what I told the professor! I hope he doesn't get worried.." Luke muttered under his breath before preparing to run back to the small house he, the professor, and Flora shared.

Unfortunately, a suspicious plant had other plans, "Oh, ew-!" The plant had shuffled slightly before remaining still once more. Luke raised and eyebrow and slowly turned around, seeing that the potted plant that adorned one of the various flower gardens had somehow moved farther away from the place where he had released the snails.

After thinking for a second, Luke picked up a snail, placed it in his hand, and slowly approached the potted thing before a human jumped out from behind it and backed away.

"D-don't bring that snail any closer-!" The person attempted to intimidate him, but failed miserably.

Well, _would have_ failed miserably if only it were any other person, other than Clive Dove. Who was the young man standing in front of Luke.

At first he was astonished, then he was wary of the older male. He slowly let the snail crawl back into the muddy garden while sustaining eye contact with the other. For some reason, Luke couldn't quite trace Clive's emotions at the moment before possibly seeing a flicker of joy.

"Luke Triton. I see you recognize me." He tipped his head as if the events of four years back never existed.

"Clive Dove, I see you haven't aged a day since our last meeting." For some reason, Luke's compliment seemed to place horror onto Clive's face before it was quickly drained out.

Confused, he decided not to push it, "Wh.. what are you doing here? I thought-" He was immediately cut off before he said the rest.

"Well, one can't simply believe everything they see in the media these days, can they? And I'm here to ask for assistance." Clive frowned, "I know you may not be willing to accept my apology, but I ask that you hear me out.

"Four years ago, I committed a great sin onto our innocent city and nearly caused a huge calamity that would have completely demolished the way of life for everyone in London. I apologize, and I'm sincerely thankful that the professor was there to stop me in time." He sighed, signaling the end of his apology. Luke frowned at the ending bit of his apology.

"But in return, the fortress was demolished!" Luke replied astonished, as Clive simply replied with a "Yeah, so?"

"... You know what, nevermind.. I forgive you, ON- on- on one condition." He emphasized the last part when he could literally _feel_ joy bouncing off of the other. "You need to apologize to the others, too. Flora and the Professor, and it has to be sincere."

"Deal." Clive extended his right hand before Luke hesitated and finally accepted it. He awkwardly led the other to Layton's place where the three had lived as a family, and put his hand on the brass door knob before Clive placed his on top of it,

"Wait, I think we should talk a bit privately before this." He sounded a bit worried. By now, the rain had returned to slowly douse the two standing outside the front door; when Layton abruptly swung it open, knocking Clive in the face.

"Oh hello, Luke. I thought I heard your voice out here, please hurry inside before you catch a cold or anything!" Layton gestured his arm in a "hurry inside!" motion and Luke helped Clive stand back up before stepping inside.

"H'm? Luke, what are you doing?" Layton frowned when he saw the other fussing over Clive's bloody nose.

"Er, professor I think Clive has a bloody nose. Is it okay if I take him upstairs to tend to it?" Luke didn't exactly have a way of explaining things and hurried inside before the professor was able to ask any questions. Flora stared at the duo from the couch in the living room until they disappeared up the wooden stairs. "What is up with him today..? No one's ever talked about that day for years!" Nineteen year old Flora looked up slowly from the large, hardcover novel she sported in her hands.

Layton shook his head concerningly, "I'm not quite sure, but I intend to figure it out. First things first, though. Would you like a cup of Earl Grey tea, Flora?" She nodded gratefully, then turned to look at the rain loudly splattering the window.

"Yet where did all this all suddenly come from? I hope Luke hasn't caught anything horrible making him see illusions or whatever."

Layton sighed and placed the saucer and teacup on the small coffee table across from her, "As I said, I'm not sure. It's become quite a sour subject since the day London was shook from the colossal machine Clive built himself.

"And the same colossal machine he was killed in that day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Slight mentions of Azran Legacy. It's not that evident, but just in case I'm warning ahead of time.**

The upstairs bathroom to the Layton residence was a bit small, then again there were only three people living in the house at the moment. Emmy had gone, and there were not many visitors to be had.

Clive had already started to clean his bloody nose after all of Luke's fussing. _He must get it from his mother_, he had playfully mused in his mind. While he was taking care of it, Luke remained quiet and an air of awkwardness came over them.

"I'm quite alright up here, Luke. You should go downstairs and talk with the professor until I'm finished." Clive nodded at the other and Luke shook his head in disagreement.

"The last time you tried taking care of yourself didn't end up well, now did it? Argh, sit down. Now that I'm as tall as you it's getting harder to keep my arms up to tend to your bloody nose." He pushed the other down into the nearby wooden chair before finishing the job.

"Speaking of which.. How _did_ you manage to escape that massive wreckage of the machine? It fell through the ground and kind of exploded." Luke raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Honestly, the question had been eating at him since Clive's appearence behind the potted plant.

"A true gentleman never reveals his secrets. Again, I'm not exactly a true gentleman. Maybe we can talk about this later." Clive mused and stood up, following Luke out of the smallish bathroom and down the stairs. Layton looked up from one of his newspapers and asked,

"Luke, would you perhaps mind sitting down? We may want to ask a few questions."

Sipping her tea and fiddling with the hem of her dress anxiously, Flora kept looking at the side towards the two. It was a bit past five thirty and the street lamps leading to their driveway started to flicker warm light in a patterned line. While busy looking at the lights, Luke also thought it to be appropriate for the two to ask questions about Clive.

When he turned to look at Clive however, he was almost as pale as a ghost and muttering, "Luke I'm not so sure if this is a good idea anymore why don't we talk a little before this-"

"Yes, I suppose that's understandable. I should explain what I know first." As Luke started telling the story of meeting Clive outside the gardens and their agreement, the professor looked even more confused and decided to just state his thoughts out loud.

"Luke, Clive has been dead for four years! That couldn't be possible." He set his teacup back down onto the table and adjusted his hat.

As some sort of display of disagreement, Luke gestured to Clive and sputtered, "Don't you see him sitting right here, LIVING and BREATHING?" A pause.

"... I'd hate to say this, but there is nothing there. Are you sure you are not ill? I think there are still some medicines left-" Layton continued before hearing definite silence resonate through the living room. Even Flora had stopped sipping her Earl Grey tea and let it go cold on her lips.

"Wh-what? That can't be true its not possible! Professor please tell me that you are pulling my leg..!" Luke continued to stumble over his words before looking Flora dead in the eye, "You see him too, right?"

She uncomfortably shifted in her seat and shook her head, "I'm sorry Luke, but please let this one go. Your little prank has gotten too far."

"No way.. Clive-" As he turned to look at the other male, he saw that Clive was simply not there. "Where did you go?! Wait-!"

"I think a small rest is in order.." Layton frowned concerningly. Luke removed his blue cap and ran his hand through the wavish locks of light brown hair.

"Yes.. I think I need a while to sort this all out." Luke trudged up the stairs as if there were weights on his feet, pulling him down towards the Earth's core.

* * *

Clive Dove was an increasingly talented liar, so much that he was able to lie to himself without fault. Even when he was killed four years ago, Clive refused to believe he was dead and remained in the world of the living, accidentally haunting innocent civilians on the darkened streets of London.

So when the truly incredible Professor Layton deducted that he was dead right in front of him, Clive took a second to go outside and breathe. To deny his untimely demise once more and remember why he was still here.

Of course, it seems a lot more simple than it actually was. There could be a thousand reasons why Clive Dove was still stuck in the world of the living, unable to pass on. Was it because he denied his death? Because he died suddenly? Because Bill Hawks was still living a successful, easy life? Never any parents to support him?

Or maybe because there are simply too many burdens on him to possibly handle. It wasn't as simple as a two hour movie with a fixed plot line that would easily run on a straight track.

His situation was more like a winding interstate, if you could say.

After sorting his thoughts out, Clive relaxed and sighed.

"I am eighteen years old. The professor might have just had his reading glasses on or something. Luke can see me and we had an agreement. My plan failed and I wish to atone for my mistakes.." Reciting everything as if he's done it multiple times, he soon felt well enough to return to Luke.

Since the front door was locked, Clive resorted to easily passing through the wall (though he hated it). Upstairs, he stuck his head through multiple doors to find Luke's room and quietly stepped inside and shook the other's shoulder.

"Luke.. Luuuuuke.." Clive whispered, unsure of his reaction. Luke groaned and sat up to look him right in the eye, only to yell and jump backwards off of the bed.

"A ghost!" He stepped back, reaching for the doorknob. Clive let out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding, and mumbled, "Now, isn't that quite rude to go off calling people ghosts?"

"B-but you ARE-" Before Luke could finish, Clive sent a chilling glare towards him.

"Could you not, perhaps? I'm here to explain a few things.

"One, I am not a ghost..! Two, I do have a few.. peculiar traits. Like passing through solid objects and interacting with people or things. Three, I want to discuss our earlier agreement. As you know, I have some unsettled business, which puts me in this state. Help me. I will find a way to fulfill my end of the bargain but as of now- I'm.. desperate." Clive concluded regretfully, adjusting his hat to distract him.

Luke didn't think he could feel this way, but there was an evident pang of sympathy resonating through him. A nearby clock reminded the two that it was now nine in the evening. It was an overwhelming day and Luke wasn't quite ready for a serious, lengthy conversation at the moment.

"... Yeah, yeah. But aren't you the least bit sleepy? The professor would probably think I was sick again if I tried sneaking a mattress in here, but I can't let you sleep on the floor.. Oh, just get in here."

"Wh-what?" Clive frowned slightly, a bit confused. Yes, he was a little more than tired, but-

"Up here! It's a queen sized bed, you know. We both can fit if we try. Now hurry up, I have a few spare clothes I think you can fit into, now sleep!" Luke walked over to the wooden drawers and pulled out a pair of navy blue shorts and a large white T-shirt with a blue puzzle piece on it. Thankfully, the midspring night was dark enough to hide Clive's strawberry red face.

"Er.. c-could you turn around while I'm-"

"Oh right, yeah. I'll just go to sleep, goodnight Clive." Luke yawned casually. Never before had Clive felt so awkward towards another male. He finished changing and quietly crept under the covers, hoping not to disturb Luke in his slumbers.

"Goodnight, Luke." Clive managed to mutter before pulling the blanket all the way over his head. Its been a good four years since he's had a nice rest.

* * *

Luke awoke to see a giant lump in the bed. Apparently Clive rolled around in his sleep, and ended up completely under the covers on the other side of the bed.

Remembering the events of last night, Luke grew increasingly concerned for Clive's mentality. He reviewed what he knew so far.

The two struck a deal. Clive is a ghost, but can still interact with people and things. He hates snails. Clive refuses to believe he is a ghost. The professor and Flora know of this, but do not believe it.

"What a mess.." Luke ran his hand through his hair, and started to wonder aloud, "You haven't changed at all since then, huh? Even your height! I'm five foot eight now, I wonder if I'm taller than you.." He rambled on, wondering how soft the other's hair was for some reason. Luke abruptly stopped once he felt the other stirring, and eventually falling off the bed. A loud thump against the wooden floors could be heard through the house.

"Wha.." Clive did not look like the madman that tried to destroy London four years ago, he looked like an ordinary young man that had just woken up from a nice dream late in the morning. "Oh gosh- I'm sorry, er, goodmorning Luke."

He stood up and fumbled with the hem of his shirt, unable to meet Luke's gaze. Deciding not to let the silence overcome them, Luke smelled the air and turned towards Clive. "Do you want any breakfast?"

The duo stumbled down the stairs and waved at Layton who was setting a plate of pancakes in the middle of the dining table, "Goodmorning, professor.." They spoke in unison, though Layton could only hear Luke.

"Oh, goodmorning Luke. Did you get a good rest last night? You woke up a bit early today." It was in fact seven in the morning according to the various analog clocks adorning the walls.

"I guess so.." As Luke was reaching for one of the pancakes to slide onto his plate, Clive teased, "Luke, you know a true gentleman doesn't eat before everyone is at the table." To that, he quickly retracted his arm to his side with an embarrassed look on his face.

Soon after, Flora slowly thumped down the stairs while yawning loudly, still in her nightgown. "Goodmorning, Luke.. Professor.. Cl-" She stopped short and quickly took her seat near the window. Layton simply raised an eyebrow, then finished placing the various foods on the table.

"Luke, if I try to pick something up the others will freak out.." Clive whispered. Of all times to remember Clive was a ghost, now wasn't the best time for Luke.

"Professor, I think I should cook something for everyone for when we're done eating." Flora announced loudly before quickly stepping into the kitchen. If Luke had a legendary appetite, Flora had a legendary talent of messing up recipes.

Nothing else needed to be said when Layton quickly followed after Flora, trying to coax her out of cooking another one of her fish cakes (that were literal _FISH-CAKES_).

Luke sighed in relief, "Thank god, we got a lucky break.."

Clive on the other hand, didn't believe it to just be a "lucky break." After breakfast, the professor left to his teachings at the university, Luke was MIA, and Flora sat in the living room once more. Still reading the same book from yesterday and sipping the same tea.

"Boo!" Clive snuck up behind her while she was focused on the story to attempt his experiment, to which provided promising results.

"Aah!" She jumped up and tossed the book towards the far end of the couch. Irritated, Flora whipped around to face him, "Would you quit looming so close by-!"

Aaand there it was, the last strike. She put up her act for far too long, and ended up noticing him on accident. "Oh, shit-"

"Remember, Flora. A true lady never curses!" Clive smirked. She sent a death glare towards him and snapped, "Does that mean you're a true lady now? You're hardly a gentleman!"

In a mocking tone, Clive spat, "Because I am definitely a threat in the state I'm in right now. Really, Flora. Please try harder if you're trying to pretend I don't exist."

Flora mopped up the spilt tea with a handkerchief and growled, "Why are you here? You should be in hell."

He laughed, similar to how he did when everyone was in the Thames' Arms, "I'm sure they have a special seat reserved for me. Now, answer this riddle for me. How can you see me?" Clive tapped his foot (that currently was bare because he had never changed out of Luke's clothes) while expecting an answer.

"Maybe because it never really, truly hit me that you were dead." Flora gave in. With a quick "I'm not dead-" he shook his head.

"Or maybe because you believed Luke.. who knows. All I know now is that it's your turn" Flora was surprised at Clive's non-witty responce.

"What?"

"Argh- this is a little embarrassing, but.. I'm sorry for sort of pretending to be your friend, and for trying to destroy London, and betraying everyone, and sort of kidnapping you-"

"Sort of..?!"

"Anyways, I have no excuse for what I've done, and all I can do is attempt to fix what I've caused and start over. Will you accept me again?" He finished with a face of uncertainty. He wasn't sure if Flora would forgive him so easily, so he was surprised when she slapped him in the face.

Twice.

"For betraying us..!" Slap. "And for trying to destroy London and kidnapping me." Slap. She stared at him with a stone face, then smiled.

"_Now_ I forgive you."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Okay, I just saw that I wasn't getting any notifications from about reviews.. so I'll just do that here. Also, chapter 2 has been slightly revised for mistakes but please tell me nicely if I overlooked anything uwu alsO I LOST TRACK OF WHAT MONTH IT WAS IN THIS STORY ALSO THE SEASON SO LET'S JUST SAY IT'S LATE FALL IDK.**

**MessyThoughts: Oh, thank you! I know, I'm not so good with giving reviews either ;7; but I'm so happy you decided to review**

**UtterMadness: Oh my goodness I was so happy by your review- but I'm not sure why people are telling me its unique. ^^**

**Lovingly Insane: Yessir, I'm right on it!**

Luke sighed in satisfaction at another solved puzzle, then decided to step downstairs for a breather when he walked in on Flora slapping Clive.

"_Now_ I forgive you." She said in a satisfied fashion. He was rubbing the side of his face she had backhanded twice and sighed, "I guess I deserved that."

"Whoa, Clive, Flora can see you!" Luke hopped over to them and grinned like an idiot. "A bit late on that, Luke.." Clive laughed uncomfortably while rubbing the back of his neck.

Flora sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Luke, I can still hear you. You're not the ghost here, and even then I can still hear Clive." Said person raised curiosity between the two when he started thinking about what she said.

"But how long have you been able to see me?" Clive has been wondering about this for a while, but never voiced his thoughts until he was comfortable with another person being there. She thought for a minute, then a light bulb went off.

"Probably when we were sitting with the professor and you kind of just appeared like you've always been there."

"Hm." Was all he said before telling the others that he was going on a walk. They nodded before he silently stepped out, opening the door to the outside.

Clive normally only walks to get things out, in, or contemplating in his mind. And then occasionally just for pleasure. That day he was walking for partial pleasure, and partial contemplating. ".. I never told Luke about my end of the deal."

He did have two things in mind: for Bill Hawks' repentance, and to be "put to rest" or whatever they say in the movies. Maybe he would greet Luke later and tell him the details. Though, both requests were nearly impossible feats. Bill was still in office, meaning it would still be difficult to get to him.

Although, even a prime minister must have to step outside for groceries some time, correct? So when Clive neared London's heart, a swarm of people and guards near the market opened up slightly to show Bill Hawks walking inside of the large glass doors, leaving the people on the other side of the door.

Even if it wasn't the most graceful method, Clive stepped through the wall, following the man. While Bill was inspecting a bottle of wine, it had "somehow" cracked in his hands, leaving a mess. "I'll clean it up, please just wash your hands, sir." One of Hawks' faithful guards insisted. He nodded, proceeding to the bathroom sink.

It was then that the lights decided to flicker and diminish, leaving them both in the pitch black darkness. "What? What happened to the lights?" Hawks muttered under his breath, attempting to open the door when the handle had unfortunately broken off. His panic was starting to become increasingly evident when he pounded on the door and hollered, "Is anyone there?" No one came.

Just the sight of him made Clive's resentment rise beyond controlling. The lights continued to flicker on and off in waves, when he snapped, "Do you show _any_ guilt or remorse for what you have done..?!" More flickers filled the room.

"Who was that? Release me this instant! I am an innocent man!" Hawks yelled indignantly. A few of the light bulbs lining the mirror burst, burning the two with hot broken glass. Clive scoffed.

"Innocent? You've killed many people fourteen years ago in that machine blast, yet obtained your profits and skipped away merrily to become prime minister with your monetary advantage. Tell me you are innocent now." At this, Hawks stared in a shocked state.

"How do you know this, and who are you? There is no one else in this restroom either..!" Five more light bulbs burst, leaving only three left out of the ten left.

"You _know_ who I am." The rest of the bulbs broke, finally illuminating Clive's enraged face. Bill scrambled to the door and clawed against it, yelling for someone to help. "You are supposed to be DEAD, w-we even found your body! Someone help immediately!"

"You're a demon!" Hawks spat, and all activity ceased when he spoke. Only the soft spark and buzz of exposed wiring filled the room.

Eventually the guards had opened the door for the prime minister, pushing him to return home to clean the cuts and burns obtained from the broken bulbs. Clive silently made his way home, and returned to Layton relaxing after a long day at the university, Luke attempting dinner, and Flora giving him cooking tips (which he never followed).

"Welcome home-" Luke started to say before stopping short, remembering the professor also being in the room connected to the kitchen. Clive nodded before stepping upstairs and flopping onto the bed he had slept in the night before. Without thinking, he changed into the same clothes and decided to sleep early to keep himself from thinking too much.

Was he really a demon? A vengeful spirit? There surely wasn't any line that separated him from those two assumptions. He was almost afraid to find out. Even in sleep, these thoughts made themselves apparent in his mind until he woke, clambering from the blankets stacked on the bed. He sighed and felt his forehead, coming in contact with sweat lining it. Goosebumps were covering his arms when another stirred in the bed next to him.

"Clive? What's wrong?" Luke rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, "You were pretty quiet today."

Clive couldn't help but think about how disheveled Luke's hair and PJ's were. How could they come out looking like that prefect after rolling around in your sleep? He just couldn't figure it out.

"Luke, what if I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life? Or, what if I snap one day and end up hurting everyone?" There were some things about him that scared himself also. Like how he was willing to go so far with Hawks, resulting in a few small burns and gashes.

At first Luke was slightly surprised by Clive's sudden outburst, until it slowly faded into comfort. "Well now, we just have to try and prevent that from happening, don't we?"

"... Perhaps." Clive steadied his breathing and once more hid under the mound of blankets before feeling a slight pressure against his back. Dismissing it, the two ended up sleeping through breakfast (which was made by Flora) and woke to the smell of burning.

"There's smoke coming out from the oven! What was put in there, may I ask..?" Layton's frantic shouts were heard from below, confusing the two.

"Uh, about a cup of baking soda..?!" Flora squeaked, making the duo dash downstairs into a kitchen full of smoke and blaring fire alarms. Somehow Layton was able to pry the thing out from the oven and throw it in the sink before it exploded again.

"Baking soda is only used in very small amounts! … This recipe doesn't even call for baking soda, either. You must have mistook it to be baking _powder_!" Luke quickly worked on opening all the windows while Clive fanned the smoke out through them.

Thankfully, there weren't many damages and Flora was kept from the kitchen for about a week. Clive laughed, "What were you even trying to make?"

Flora held her nose up high, refusing to look at him and replied in a small voice, "Uh.. souffle." Luke raised an eyebrow questionably, "Why such a difficult pastry?" Clive was also curious to the reason of this. On occasion Flora was known to try something difficult, but usually she just made simple dinner plates and cake.

"Because a certain _someone's_ birthday is approaching.." She glanced at Clive and he hesitated before pointing at himself. "Me..?"

"Oh yes, you! Who else here has a birthday in November?" Flora rolled her eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. True, Clive's birthday was late into November and he had stopped keeping track of it over the last four years. "How did you remember? I didn't even remember!"

A second of hesitation passed by before Flora answered with a simple "I asked Luke after he and the professor checked your records." Luke shook his head with a red face when Clive looked at him, obviously embarrassed.

"You and the professor checked my records after the incident?" Clive chuckled. Luke shuffled around in the same spot and nodded.

"Er, we didn't think you would be comfortable with anyone else seeing them.." Luke turned away, unable to meet the other's gaze. Clive shrugged, "There isn't really anything worth keeping a secret from you two there."

"Even your horrid History grades?" Flora smirked, seeing the redness creep onto Clive's face.

"I-I'm a logical person, not a historical one!" He sputtered, making the other two laugh. Layton descended down the stairs before asking, "Luke? Flora? What could be so funny about the wall?"

* * *

They weren't very good liars, "Uh, there's a spot that looks reminds me of a puzzle..?" Luke tried to play it off and ended making a fool of himself.

"Really? May I try to solve this puzzle?" Layton's anticipation was slightly evident, pressuring Luke to quickly find a puzzle out of the patterns on the wall. "Oh, uhm-"

"If there is a wallpaper pattern that goes "flower, leaf, berry, cloud, water" what picture should come in the 300th place?" Flora blurted out. Layton raised an eyebrow, "That should easily be water.."

"O-of course! That's why it's only worth 20 picarats..!" Luke laughed nervously before seeing the lights had started to flicker. He turned around to see Clive anxiously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. While Flora and Layton were confused by the sudden power difficulty, Luke remembered the night before when Clive had blurted all of his experiences from earlier that afternoon. He was the one to clean the cuts and place quite a few bandaids on them.

He whispered urgently, "What's wrong? I thought this only happened while you were angered!" Luke inspected the other's face to find no trace of fear or anger. Only despair.

True, the professor had saved Clive when he was very small. Though, did he _really_ save him when the machine had been destroyed with him inside of it four years ago? Maybe what he was really hoping for was for Layton to do so once more, to end that consuming madness for good.

"Calm down!" Luke whispered loudly, alerting Flora and Layton in the process.

"Luke, who may you be talking to? Does this have anything to do with the events of two nights ago?" Flora nodded towards Layon and asked Luke, "I don't think this can go on for much longer, please tell him the truth."

"I tried! But he wouldn't believe me!" Luke groaned, hoping no glass would shatter. The best (and only) thing to do then was to attempt to bring the other upstairs where Luke could calm him down.

"Flora I'm taking him upstairs." Was all that was spoken before he grabbed Clive and made a beeline for the stairs. Layton turned to Flora and she simply shook her head.

Now that the lights downstairs were settling down, the flickering lights from upstairs were unfortunately taking their toll. Luke tried his best to calm the other, even resorting to shaking his shoulders. He eventually found that it was best to just to press his forehead against the other's, and try to smooth out the ruffled hair that was on the back of Clive's head. Some things were easily solved with a bit of affection it seemed.

"Now this isn't very gentlemanly of you to break down in front of another, now is it?" Luke muttered to Clive while running his fingers through the burnt caramel hair. He sniffed, "And I'm not exactly much of a gentleman now, am I?"

As strange as it may seem, Luke showed some softness towards the other male. "Hey.. you know all of those quotes the professor gets? The "a true gentleman-" ones? Well, he has a whole book filled with them!"

A pause. "Where are you going with this?" Clive raised an eyebrow. Luke removed his face and spoke quietly, "Heh, it's called 'Professor Layton's Guide to Being a True Gentleman.' We can read it and make each other into true gentlemen, maybe that's a reason why you're kind of like this." He avoided saying 'a ghost' to not further disturb the other.

In all actuality, Luke just wanted to spend more time with the other and take Clive's mind off of things. Explaining the feeling that was stirring inside of him was sort of difficult, so he resorted to ignoring it.

After an hour of comfort and silence, Clive rubbed his eyes and let out a loud, steady breath. Luke stood up next to the bed that they were formerly sitting on and helped the other to his feet. Doing so, he noticed a certain trait that took him by surprise.

"Holy crap, how tall are you?" Luke's slight accent from being in America made itself evident for a split second. Clive was slightly confused by this.

"Er.. five foot seven and a half-" He was interrupted by a quick "yes!" and jump outburst from Luke. He stood straight and smiled wide.

"I'm a whole centimeter taller than you!" He joked and laughed once more. Luke remembered something after the two had casually talked and argued for a bit, running out the door with a simple, "I'll be back in a minute!"

* * *

He ran outside without noticing Layton coming back in through the same door. For a minute, Clive started to contemplate on why he would be in here of all places. Soon, words he never thought he could hear echoed through the wooden room. The wooden room belonging to a blue capped boy who has been back in London for a year, yet was still too lazy to unpack the rest of the few boxes littering the floors.

"Clive.. are you truly there?" Layton asked, uncertainty laced into his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Oh my, I hope no one is too confused as to what is going on. I promise next chapter will have a story recap before the beginning ; w ; OH, AND THOSE FANCY LINE THINGS MEAN THAT THE POV IS CHANGING BETWEEN LUKE AND CLIVE I FORGOT TO SAY. Also TW for suicide mentions. Sorry for the sort of short chapter!**

**Lovely reviews! **

**xxJulyRainxx: HA, they're short. Yeah, in my head, Luke's probably jumping off the walls that he's finally taller ; 7; And thank you so much! I've done the same before, didn't regret it one bit.**

**UtterMadness: Nice to see you again! Yes, writing this is a bit complicating trying to balance all of the chain of events. What I originally planned was that Claire mistook Clive to be dead back when they were circling the machine (because when I first played the game I thought Clive was kind of dead amirite-) so the events continued as usual. Maybe this would have cleared a few things up :D**

**Guest Reviewer: ;A; you, ma'am, made my day. No no no you're not bossy at all! I'm limited to 2 hours of computer a day, so I try as hard as I can to write and revise everything in two days (though that does take a toll), it's fun to write this story and I already have chapter 5 planned out!**

**K LET'S START UP ON THIS STORY AGAIN-**

"Clive.. are you truly there?" Layton asked, uncertainty laced into his voice. Out of all odds, the gifted man with logic and reason on his side blurted into the room. Echoes bounced through the walls back at him, and Clive broke out of his stunned stupor.

"Professor, I'm right here! Next to you! D-do you see me?" In an attempt to alert Layton, Clive ran and picked up his blue jacket. Sure enough, it floated and alerted the tall man in the top hat.

"I-I see.. then there are many things to discuss it seems." Even with his cool exterior, Layton was never really good in communicating with insane ghost terrorists. After bother regained their composure, Layton simply asked, "You've been away for four years, yet it has only been recently since you asked us for assistance. What is the reason of that?"

Good question. Though four years have passed since Clive has tried a puzzle, he was still a fairly good thinker and found a pen to scribble on a piece of paper.

"Professor, please excuse my messy handwriting.." He muttered under his breath while writing. After handing the paper to an awkward looking Professor Layton, he nodded and stuffed the paper in his pocket after neatly folding it. A very typical thing of the professor to do. Clive laughed at his own thoughts.

"Ah, I, uh, see. That seems to be all for now, Flora has caught me up on the rest. I'm still not quite sure why I cannot see you, but rest assured we'll figure something out." Professor Layton left the room.

Luke returned soon after with a leather book with the signature "L" stamp on top of it. He grinned, "Look at what I found! The professor said it was okay if I borrowed it. Apparently he tried to become more gentlemanly after becoming a professor and wrote all of his thoughts and advice in this book. To be honest, it's kind of funny but also something to pass time."

The two spent hours (surprisingly) looking through the contents and laughing, "This is kind of like his diary.. how did you manage to borrow this?" Clive asked, astonished that the professor allowed this. After a few seconds of silence, he laughed knowingly and accused, "You never asked him, did you?"

"A true gentleman shouldn't have any secrets to hide." Luke smirked.

Since then, days have passed slowly and easily. Flora was now in the kitchen again (with Layton's supervision), and Luke read the journal to Clive and solved puzzles when he could. One evening, the small house was especially quiet when Clive had returned from his walk.

".. Hello? Did everyone leave while I was out?" He called through the house, hearing nothing but air and echoes. All at once, the lights flickered awake and Flora with Luke and the professor jumped out to greet him, "Happy birthday!"

"Wait.. what? Also, the professor is facing the wrong direction." Clive contained his laughter at Luke trying to tell Layton that he was facing the wrong way. Yes, for some reason Layton was still unable to see Clive, probably because he still doubted the other's existence. The thought of him trying still counted, though.

"It's your birthday, silly! We've been trying to plan this for a while, y'know." Flora piped up, reminding the other playfully.

It was true, sometimes the others would be all crowded near the kitchen. Whenever Clive had tried to do something, they would shuffle towards another room (which provided him with entertainment seeing Layton trying to crouch down to their level _while_ shuffling around and not fall over).

"I didn't think it'd be here this quickly." He said, surprised. Luke jumped up behind him and gave his back a playful shove.

"Well it did. Come in and blow out your candles!" He pushed him until they were inside the kitchen and gathered around the dining table.

"Er.. I kind of gave up on souffle and tried something easier like crepes." Flora laughed, Layton mouthed "_They're safe._" In the right direction this time. Since it was already nightfall at nine in the evening, they flipped all the lights off once more so that the candlelight was the only thing lighting up the house.

He was thoroughly moved by their efforts and shook his head, "But I just came into this household, and all of those sins i've committed, why forgive me so easily?" Clive has been wondering about their easygoing and open arms since he's appeared in front of Luke. They provided a simple answer.

"A mistake is a mistake, is it not? And there's not really much you can do in the form you're in currently." Flora answered coolly. "_Fools, all of them._" Clive thought to himself. "_But they're all fools that I appreciate as family it seems._" He smiled and allowed the night to go on as they planned. Luke gave him a surprising present, "Er, y-you sort of left it at the Thames' Arms a long time ago.." He presented him with the same blue cap that Clive had been wearing throughout Underground London.

"Thank you, Luke." He smiled before fitting it on his head, similar to how he wore it so long ago.

He actually did like eating crepes, apparently.

Even more days passed by easily, Luke and Clive reading through Layton's journal (who still hasn't noticed it was missing yet), and Flora was usually improving her cooking with Layton with her to provide tips. Things were so peaceful, it started to get a bit boring. Clive had already told Luke about what he was trying to accomplish (Bill's repentance and the ability to finally move on), but neither of them have any idea where to start.

One December sunday (the first sunday of the month) before Clive had escaped outside to go on one of his daily walks, Luke approached him before he was out the door.

"Hold on, hold on! Is it okay if I go with you today?" He caught his breath from him running down the stairs and nearly smashing into the front door. Luke looked up to see Clive trying not to laugh.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Luke bundled up with earmuffs and a white coat, while Clive just wore what he usually did except this time including his hat. They continued in silence, feeling the ground crunch underneath their feet from all of the white frost. Clive usually spent a few hours outside, and he wondered if Luke would get bored. Just walking around town all day didn't really seem to appeal to Luke.

Luke tried to break the quiet tension, "Hey, isn't it cold out here without anything else to keep you warm?"

Clive gave him a questioning glance, "I'm wearing basically the same thing as you did when you were younger, except with a vest and blazer. I think I'm fine." His reply only increased the awkward silence.

While passing through a crowd, Luke grew nervous for Clive. He could keep up with him well enough, but it was strange seeing him pass right through people like a knife in butter. He would later ask Clive how he was able to do so if he could interact with Luke, and the only answer Clive gave was, "They don't see me."

However, there was one person Clive wasn't quite able to pass through. Which made him start to apologize upon impulse before realizing he was actually _bumping_ into the other man.

"Sorry- oh, wait." He looked up to see a white fedora, scarf, and a ruby red rose. ".. Dimitri Allen. I see you've finally kicked the bucket." The crowd soon moved on, leaving the three alone. Luke was confused until he could finally see Dimitri and indicated so with a quick, "Oh there he is." Dimitri was a bit surprised when Luke could see him, but pushed away the feeling with understanding a few seconds later.

"Clive Dove, I see you still have a cynical taste in humor." He rolled his eyes. Oh, good ol' Dimitri Allen.

"Wait, what." Clive started to say something before looking into what Dimitri had said, "Are you saying you literally kicked the bucket."

Dimitri gestured towards his neck after unwrapping his scarf, "Do you not see this-"

"I see it, I see it." Clive interjected before they got into a long discussion about it. Luke whispered, "The top of his neck is all scarred-"

"Luke, shh it's rude to point these things out." Clive shooshed the other appropriately. Dimitri laughed, still his old self.

"Oh, come on, Clive. Tell Luke about it." After no one said anything, he sighed and said in an _oh well_ fashion, "Well I guess I have to tell the small speech about it, jeez.

"Luke, ghosts have a, er, special mark. It's basically a scar. When someone dies and doesn't pass on, they're left with a scar in the place that caused their death. Sickness is exempt. You can probably guess what I did, why don't you ask Clive about his scar?" The last comment Dimitri made caused a glare from Clive and a confused stare from Luke.

"Well at least mine is easy to hide, you have to wear a scarf everywhere you go… By the way, why _did_ you resort to such an ungraceful demise? I expect that you patched things up from Layton." Clive questioned the other, causing Dimitri to let out a long breath and remove his hat.

"I did, but ever since Claire's leaving there have been nightmares. So many nightmares that eventually consumed me and left me in an emotional wreck. How could you expect anything different? All of your life's work going down the drain, the love of your life with another, then dying. Don't try to tell me you've never had any dark thoughts like mine, because that is a set in stone lie." He wasn't surprised by Dimitri's answer and tipped his hat soon after.

"Bye, Dimitri. You've always lived every day like it were your last." Clive smirked, remembering their complicated and not always friendly relationship.

Dimitri scoffed and wittily replied, "How ironic that the word "live" is in your name."

They departed, Luke still looking completely confused asked Clive, "Wait, I thought you died when the machine exploded in Underground London.. yet there aren't any scars all over your body." It was quite late by then, maybe around nine or ten in the evening. Clive replied quickly.

"I'll explain when we're home, the others are probably wondering where we are by now." At this, the duo ran home, bursting through the door with their visible breaths hanging in the air. Flora turned around and tapped her feet, hands on her hips.

"Now where were the two of you this entire time?"

* * *

Luke was still curious about Clive's scar for some reason. While the two were getting ready and slipping into the large bed, Luke asked about it once more. He didn't expect such an embarrassed reaction.

"Just.. don't laugh or gasp or anything. Do you remember seeing me on the floor after a large part of the machine had landed on me?" He asked. Luke nodded quickly, remembering that Claire was about to go after him when she realized that he might've already been dead.

Clive turned red and turned around, removing his shirt to reveal a large scar on his upper back. Luke was about to gasp when he remembered Clive saying not to. Instead all he said was, "Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we start I'd like to apologize for redoing this chapter so suddenly. Rest assured, this won't be happening again. I'm also sorry for the extremely short chapter, I ran into some major writer's block and nothing's been coming to me for days. Next chapter might take a little while, sorry! ; w ;**

**Reviews!**

**UtterMadness: Yeah, I remember when I was eating an ice cream cone and suddenly it all just kind of came to me. Adding Dimitri was a new concept, though ohoho.**

**KeybladeTopHatMaster: (ooh I like your name) Oh, hello again! I've seen some of your stories and they were so interesting ouo. Yes, even a gentleman has his flaws but I'm sure Layton will overcome them soon ;) Yes, I've been trying to play more Phoenix Wright for the new crossover game *vibrates* and The World Ends with You was a great game, I see what you were trying to convey there. WHOA AND UH TALKING TO YOU WAS GREAT YOU SAID MANY NICE COMPLIMENTS *BLUSHU***

**GoldGriffin: Oh goodness, thank you! I've heard good things about you and that you're really helpful also. When I looked at your profile I was practically jumping off the walls to see that you were the one who is writing The Missing Gentleman. That's one of my favorite Professor Layton fanfics! ALSO THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME OUT AND READING THE FIRST CHAPTER FIVE SO QUICKLY LIKE, WOW!**

**K I'm done. Recap at the end of the chapter.**

Luke continued to stare at Clive's back through the night (even though it was covered). Clive turned around after a bit and looked him straight in the eye, "I can feel your stare burning into my back."

He flinched, thinking that it was kind of creepy how someone can feel another staring at them. Luke did know the feeling, though, "Er, sorry I just kind of.. can't get my head off of it."

"That's natural, considering showing their scar is a bit.. exposing for ghosts." Clive hid his face in the mattress at the last part.

"O-oh, sorry I didn't know that at the, er, time.. By the way, how do you know these things and how was Dimitri so cool with showing his?"

"Dimitri and I have seen worse," Luke raised an eyebrow at this,"And four years of being away, you didn't think that I would be that foolish to not pick something up, did you?" Clive held a smidgen of amusement near the end of his sentence, causing Luke to roll his eyes and conclude their night with a loud, "Goodnight."

Which of course caused everyone else to wake up.

* * *

A stout, middle aged man shot up from the bed, sweaty and panicked. His wife groaned next to him, "Dear, another one of those nightmares?"

"Yes, please go back to sleep." Bill Hawks sighed, as his significant other started to snore once more.

He saw the events of four years ago unfold once more, feeling the blasts from the machine disturbing the air around it. However this time, Celeste, that sister of his former assistant, managed to save Clive at the last second before the colossal machine went down. To his disgust, Bill saw the man only receive five or six years in prison while he was kicked out of office.

It truly was a nightmare, and he's been having them for days now, maybe even weeks. The effects it gave were starting to become evident in his work, affecting his everyday life.

Ever since that fateful day in the market, he's had his guard up. Bill decided to look into this further, and investigate Clive's so called death. Was he even dead?

He would find out the truth and expel it, just as he did fourteen years ago.

* * *

"How odd, I was sure I put my jacket here just a minute ago.." Luke muttered to himself after breakfast. Usually he left it on the couch in the living room connected to the kitchen, but found it missing after eating. Flora overheard his ramblings and called out to him.

"Was it the light blue one? I think I started washing it a while ago, it's drying outside now." Professor Layton immediately rushed outside after she said this, and brought everything she had set out earlier back inside.

"Er, Flora, the weather isn't exactly appropriate for drying clothes today." He drew the curtains to reveal snow starting to fall from the stone skies. She gasped, and ran to get the drier started.

"I thought it was going to be dry today, so I put everything outside to save energy! Oh, sh-" Layton gave her a look, ".. shoot! Sorry about that, Luke. Did you have to go anywhere today?"

He thought for a minute before remembering his plans to step outside to visit the university, "Actually, yeah. I have to go back to the university to pick up some things from the professor."

"I thought classes were over for the winter?" Clive's voice came from upstairs as he slowly stepped downstairs. He was the only one who woke up past breakfast that day, which was a surprise to the others since he was usually an early riser. His voice was muffled due to the towel on his head covering his face. Luke eventually fixed him for it and scolded him, "You'll catch a cold that way."

"Oh right, classes are over, but I need some extra help in a few studies.." Luke admitted sheepishly.

Clive yawned and mumbled, "I'll come along if you'd let me. There are some things I kind of wish to see also." Luke remembered Clive's age, and realized that he had died before he could enroll into a proper university or college (despite previously being a journalist). He agreed to let Clive come along, and was a bit shocked by his sudden comment.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's fine. I don't need your pity." He put his usual clothes on when they were back inside of Luke's room and rubbed at his eyes. How did he know that? Was Clive able to read minds like he was able to walk through walls and people?

"How did you know that?" Luke's voice was a lot more squeaky than he remembered. Clive chuckled at it before answering.

"Your face tells it all."

Same clothes as when they were on a walk together last time, just with a really drowsy Clive. When they opened the door, he held onto Luke's shoulder to walk with him. This concerned Luke to the extent of asking, "Are you sure you'll be okay when we walk further down the road? You look sick." Clive nodded before brushing off the snow that was quickly building up on his hat.

"Wow, look at all of this snow! I'm glad the professor was able to put the clothes back inside and into the drier before the snow grew this bad." Luke laughed and crossed the street. A man nearby was throwing salt everywhere, so much salt that it was a little ridiculous. Luke was hit with some of it and he muttered, "Watch it!" Under his breath.

"Is there really need for this much salt on a snow day like this?" He sighed to the other before realizing the weight on his shoulder had grown heavier. "Hey.. are you positive you'll be able to hold up until we get to the university?" He nodded.

"... Okay, but the next time I see any signs of you getting worse, we're going back home." Another nod.

They continued like that for a while, taking London's famous double decker bus to the school. When they arrived, Luke asked the professor about some extra help (which she was plenty happy to give).

"I'd be glad to help you, Luke! You never were catching up with everyone else in history." Clive snickered behind Luke, then received a light tap on the face. His history professor raised an eyebrow, "Luke do you have a bug on your shoulder?"

"There was a very large bug on there, but I think it's off now."

"Hey!" Clive stared into the back of Luke's head like daggers, making him laugh.

The remainder of their day was average, other than Luke having to carry Clive through part of the way home. He first noticed the other nodding off, then looked at him to see that he was pale. "Maybe he caught a bad cold?" Luke thought to himself before deciding to quickly take him home.

"... What're you-" Clive questioned him sleepily before he was quickly thrown over Luke's shoulder like a sack of flour. "H-hey hold up-! Put me down!"

"It's okay, you're as light as a ghost." Luke laughed at his poor choice of words before running through the doors and up the stairs. Flora was about to ask what was going on before shaking her head, "They're hopeless.." She muttered.

Luke attempted to fake knowing how to take care of people when they were sick, but completely failed and asked the professor for some advice. However by the time he was already upstairs, Clive was asleep. He allowed the other some sleep before retreating downstairs, hearing a knock from the door.

Although it was only seven in the evening, the short days of December allowed the sun to set at six. Not many would be wanting to wander outside in the cold and darkness of winter. Thinking this, he opened the door to Dimitri Allen.

"Luke, do you happen to know where Clive is?" He remained stone faced, unable to reveal any emotions. Luke nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, he's upstairs sleeping. Why do you ask?" The suspicion in his voice was evident, rising near the end. Dimitri shook his head and proceeded upstairs before Luke could follow. Even if he ran up after him and tried to eavesdrop, the walls were already too thick to listen through.

After ten minutes of pacing outside of the room, both Dimitri and Clive came out of the door. "What happened?" He tried asking, but was ignored until Dimitri had said his goodbyes once more and sped through the door. Literally through it, not opening it by its hinges.

"Clive seemed to be more open just before sleeping, I'll ask him later." Luke thought to himself before Layton called everyone to the dining table for dinner.


End file.
